


flying dinosaurs

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: pieces of love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: being head over heels suits james rhodes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: pieces of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	flying dinosaurs

“so, you know how dinosaurs had feathers, right?”

rhodey’s brows raise, so tony knows for a fact the guy is listening. even if he’s pretending to keep his eyes on the road, tony is sure he’s got the guy’s attention. after all, no road trip is suited for peace and quiet, even ones with fantastic cassettes to shuffle through and burgers to munch on.

but of course, tony has to be really, really sure.

“hey. honeybear, you picking up what i’m putting down?”

rhodey’s lips quirk, and tony’s approximately 98% sure he’s got him now. hook, line, and sinker, the guy’s as caught as a fish in a barrel, or whatever the fuck the saying is.

looks good, too. being head over heels suits james rhodes. but he’s still not looking at _tony_ , and that earns him an eye roll for his troubles. 

“earth to rhodey!” tony huffs, and rhodey finally glances over, eyes as deep as the damn night sky scanning him once with that same little smirk. it drives tony crazy. the good kind of crazy, the kind that usually ends with a fun night.

“what’re you talkin’ about, tones?” he asks, eyes flickering back to the road, and tony leans back in his seat, his feet landing solidly on the dashboard, reaching over to grab the hand that rhodey’s been dangling ever so temptingly on the middle console.

“dinosaurs. talking about dinosaurs,” was the eloquent response, which gets him a squeeze in recognition.

“okay, dinosaurs. what about dinosaurs?” rhodey asks, and when he looks over again, there’s a full-on smile on his face. like tony says, he’s got him locked down.

“they had feathers, right? probably full on bird-like, a lot of the raptors. hell, what does the word raptor mean if not ‘bird of prey’?”

rhodey nods. tony grins, leans closer, crosses his legs at the ankles.

“well. i’m saying that if dinosaurs were here today? we’d be flying those fuckers.”

and just like that, rhodey is laughing. full on laughing, cackling basically, and tony is leaning back against the car door again, watching their interlaced fingers with the biggest smirk he can manage without it becoming a smile itself.

“flying dinosaurs.” rhodey repeats it, that tone of voice showing just how unconvinced he was, but he’s still grinning, and starts letting out little chuckles again. “you really think we’d be flying dinosaurs if those things were here today?”

“obviously there’d be an adjustment period,” tony says, and his eyes close with his self-satisfaction, relishing in it. “after all, supposing that dinosaurs were here today? and fully feathered, as i imagine they are, taming them would be a struggle. but i do believe that if dinosaurs were here today, and humans weren’t complete shitbags who would hunt them to extinction, that we’d be flying dinosaurs from our manhattan apartment to visit your folks as we speak.”

one eye opens and sees rhodey’s shoulders shaking with laughter again. this time silent, but just as effective. there’s no bad detail in james rhodes’s face, but when he laughs he looks damn angelic. and of course, tony wants to take it all in, watching with glee as his boyfriend lifts the hand that he’s holding and presses a kiss to the tanned skin.

“you know what? i’m down. flying dinosaurs,” he affirms, and tony’s grinning so bright now that trying to look cool gets thrown out the window.

“flying dinosaurs,” tony repeats, and rhodey just kisses his hand again.

“flying fucking dinosaurs.”


End file.
